For My Eyes Only
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: /There are some things,/ Yuki thought crossly, /that should not be seen by others./


For My Eyes Only

Summary: _There are some things that should not be seen by others_, Yuki thought crossly.

--------------------------

The manuscript was done, and turned into his editor. He had yet put together the first chapter for his next novel, so there was no deadline for that yet. The brat was gone for the night – something to do with a charity program on television that K had signed him up for, or something equally stupid.

In short, there was nothing to do.

Yuki sighed, and plopped himself down on the couch. Two all-nighters in a row, but he still couldn't sleep. Well, he might as well fry his brain in front of the TV or something.

He switched the contraption on, and began mindlessly surfing through the channels. Static, crappy drama, news, CSI, more news, another crappy drama, MORE news, random documentary, game show, ANOTHER DRAMA (how many writers were there, making their living off of this sort of thing? Pathetic), Shuichi, news—

He backtracked, surprised.

There was a close-up of Shuichi's face, smiling softly, even serenely. It was completely out of character for that loud, childish lover of his. But all the same, it was him and there was no doubt about it.

Shuichi laughed, and shook his head as the host said something to him. "No, that's too troublesome!" he insisted. "It's better to just stay inside!"

"So, you'd rather stay home and watch a movie with a lover than go out someplace?" The interviewer asked.

Shuichi smiled brightly. "I'm not _that_ picky… so long as I'm with the one I love, who cares what we do?"

"Well, there we go," the host said, stepping away from Shuichi. For the first time, Yuki saw his lover full-view.

He practically choked to death on air. "SHUICHI!" he yelled, wanting to punch the TV screen in.

Shuichi had traded in his usual, MALE clothes for something more… well, there was no going around it. He was cross-dressing. On public television.

Yuki realized that, truly, it was hard to even tell it was Shuichi. Dressed in the frilly clothes that seemed to be so popular with teenage girls these days (Gothic Lolita, if he remembered right), with a modest amount of padding on the chest and nicely applied make-up, Shuichi passed for an attractive young girl. It had to be his small frame… there was no other explanation.

Yuki growled quietly. Shuichi should know better than to do this in public – was he an idiot?

"Well, here we have it! We've introduced our three lovely ladies!" the host exclaimed. "We'll begin bidding with Miyako-san, and the starting bid is ten thousand yen!"

Yuki watched as a few men placed bids on a rather pretty girl, with long legs and a gentle smile. She looked mousy and easily scared, in Yuki's opinion – not his type. The show began showing clips from earlier for those who had just tuned. It told her likes, dislikes, what she was looking for in a man, and a rather strange collection of photos – a few normal, with a few of her in 'sexy' poses, which reminded him of a wife giving her first time to her husband or something.

Her 'date' was bought for a grand total of forty one thousand, seven hundred yen.

The next girl was tall, curvy, and obviously had undergone a few breast implants. Once his type, but now he saw her for what she was – an obvious fake, and an air-head on top of that, if the video clips of her had anything to do with her actual personality. Predictably, her photos mostly consisted of black bars and blurs.

She sold for about twice the last girl, give or take a thousand yen.

He glared angrily as Shuichi stepped forward, smiling adorably. Bidding began, and they showed his slideshow while people competed for a 'date' with Shuichi, who Yuki learned was now called "Akiko". Glaring in annoyance at the TV-Shuichi, Yuki tapped his finger on his arm angrily.

"Eighty-thousand yen…" the host said, hardly seeming to believe it himself. "D…do I hear another bid…?"

"Eighty-five thousand!"

"Ninety!"

The host looked as if he were about to faint. Along the bottom of the screen, a phone number flashed – bidding was still open. Yuki's hand reached for the phone, and he was dialing the number before he could even realize what he was doing.

"A hundred thousand on the pink-haired idiot!" he growled into the phone, intent on winning this.

Even if it were for a charity auction, there was no way he was letting anyone have what was his.

This went on for a while, and Yuki, truth be told, was getting irritated. Why the hell was everyone fighting so hard for Shuichi?!

He soon found out, while looking at the slideshow. Shuichi, clad in only a button-up shirt and what appeared to be men's boxers (both several sizes too big for him), was gazing up at the camera in a curious manner, a hand clenched into a fist on his chest, the first few buttons of the shirt undone, looking adorable but still, somehow, sexy.

There were several pictures like that – and in a few, he wasn't even wearing the boxers. Only Shuichi could still pass as a woman while not wearing pants… Not that anyone other than Yuki should have known this…

"God damn it, I'm sick of this," Yuki growled. "I'll give you a million yen!"[1]

The newest bid went up – Yuki's. The audience went quiet. Yuki had just jumped the bid up nearly five hundred thousand yen.

The host counted down, and still, no one put in another bid. A few men in the front rows looked extremely disappointed. A few were even seen pooling their money in a panic, trying to see if they could top it.

Yuki smiled, trying to keep himself from laughing at them. There was no way that they'd win – and there was even less of a chance that he'd allow them to take what was rightfully his.

"Sold, to an anonymous caller!" the host called.

There was a collective sigh from the audience, and many men looked extremely disappointed. Yuki wondered how much they would have been if they had won, and found out that Shuichi was, in fact, male.

"That's it for our show," the host smiled. "Thanks to you, our buyers, we were able to meet our goal! All proceeds from this show will go towards cancer research. Now, for the plot twist that we promised you all at the beginning of the show!"

Shuichi smiled knowingly, and covered his mouth with a hand, faking a cough.

"All right… The winner of the last bid, you're on. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Yuki said into the phone. His voice came out of a speaker above the stage where the host and other 'sold' items and people were (other than Shuichi and the other two girls, there was a small group of men in the background, all holding large signs with the names of the women that had purchased a date with them).

Shuichi paled, and his mouth went open with shock. Yuki had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing at the stupid expression his lover was making.

"Well, surprise… You see, the item you purchased isn't as it appears!"

Shuichi looked as if he were about to pass out. The host held the mic up to his lips. Shuichi mouthed something, but the mic didn't pick it up.

"Speak up please, Akiko-chan," the host smile.

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi half-yelled into the mic, bowing several times in quick succession. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry—"

The host pulled it away from Shuichi looking somewhat startled. "Well… it seems Akiko-chan is incapable of saying it…" He smiled, going with the flow. "You see, looks can be deceiving… Akiko-san is in fact—"

"A male," Yuki finished for him. "And my lover. Get the hell home, brat."

A good three-quarters of the audience practically passed out. Yuki rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Shuichi."

"Yes…" Shuichi mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

-----------------------

Shuichi yelped as Yuki smacked him over the head as soon as he walked in the door. "Yuki!"

Yuki frowned, and kissed his brat breathless. Shuichi was gasping for air by the time Yuki pulled away, though the blonde was still not satisfied. "Yuki, what are you so angry for? It was a charity auction!"

"Some things," Yuki mumbled, pinning Shuichi against the nearest wall, "are meant for my eyes only."

-----------------------

[1] A/N: Roughly $10,000 US.


End file.
